Ore no same ga konnai ni kawaii wake ga nai!
by ArisuAlice
Summary: Chap 2 up! There's no way that my shark stuck on my mind!
1. Prologue

Minna~ ketemu lagi hehehe Arisu malah bikin fic baru bukannya lanjutin fic lama… tapi fic lama Arisu juga udah diketik sebagian kok… Cuma kadang2 males lanjutin aj…

Muuu~ dari pada begitu… lebih baik langsung ke ceritanya saja nee~~~

Disclaimer: plot based on Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai Cuma saya bedain dikit soalnya ga mungkin Squalo di bikin jadi otaku…. KHR! milik Amano Akira, but this fic belongs to me~

Warning!: sho-ai, typo, OCC mendadak… ga jelas, abstrak, aneh,, abal, de el el…

Chapter 1: There's no way that this could be a reality! Oh, it's just a dream..

-xxXXXxx-

Jam Digital di kamar Xanxus tepat menunjukan pukul 07:00. Seketika itu juga, alaram berbunyi sesuai dengan tugasnya tiap pagi, hanya saja malang bagi si alaram itu, Sang pemimpin Varia itu tidak mempedulikan bunyinya yang makin mengeras.

Kreeettt

"Ohayou Xanxus-sama!" sapa pria berambut silver panjang yang memasuki kamar Xanxus. Superbi Squalo, berjalan menyusuri kamar Xanxus, melangkahkan kaki ke arah ranjang King size milik pemimpin Varia itu. Sembari menekan tombol off dari alaram yang tak jauh dari ranjang Xanxus itu

"Xanxus-sama ayo bangun! Sudah pagi!" seru pemuda itu sambil mengaoncang-goncangkan tubuh Xanxus yang masih terbaring. Berharap bahwa Bossnya segera bangun. Yah… tapi yang namanya Xanxus, Ia malah tidak mempedulikan goncangan dari Squalo dan lebih memilih untuk menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

"Xanxus-sama! Ayo bangun! Aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan!" ujar Squalo lagi

Xanxus masih tidak mempedulikannya

"Xanxus-sama! Cepat bangun!" teriak Squalo lagi. Butuh kurang lebih menit agar Xanxus mulai menanggapi semua ocehan dari rain Guardiannya. Akhirnya Ia bangun juga dengan terpaksa.

"Che sekarang katakana apa mau mu sampah brengsek!" ujar Xanxus dengan Suara berat khasnya. Matanya mash setengah tertutup. Tak rela ia harus bangun sepagi ini.

"Xanxus-sama sangat sibuk hari ini! Nah! Mari ku Bantu melaundry baju mu!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum hangat kepada sang Boss, mengarahkan jarinya ke arah kancing kemeja Xanxus, bermaksud untuk membantu Bosnya. Namun sebelum jarinya menyentuhnya, Dengan suatu gerakan Xanxus menepis tangan Squalo.

"Eh? Xanxus-sama?"

"Siapa kau sampah brengsek?"

"Ah? Xanxus-sama? Apa yang Xanxus-sama katakan? Aku tidak mengerti…" jawab Squalo dengan ekspresi tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak seperti Squalo yang biasanya. Urak-urakan, berisik, tapi Squalo yang ini berbeda.

Xanxus pun menyerengitkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia merasakan hal yang benar-benar janggal dalam diri Second Commandernya.

"Asal kau tahu saja Sampah brengsek… Hiu sialan itu tidak pernah memanggil ku dengan sebutan Xanxus-sama, Dia juga tidak pernah membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu sampai membuatkan sarapan. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Hiu itu dapat tesenyum semanis it-"

BRRRAAKKK

VOOOOOOOOOIIIII

TNIT TNIT TNIT TNIT

"Ah? Apa itu tadi? Huh?" Xanxus mengucek-ngucekan matanya. Mata merah rubynya pun mengarah pada jam alaram di meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

"oh? Jadi itu mimpi?" ujar Xanxus dalam hati. Diluar kamarnya sudah terjadi keributan yang luar biasa. Entah apa suara itu, yang jelas itu sudah suara campuran teriakan Squalo dan beberapa teriakan dari yang lainnya serta tawa 'shishishi' khas pangeran bertiara.

"hmm apa pun itu… rasanya kemarin aku terlalu banyak minum wine… mimpi yang aneh." Gumam Xanxus sembari merebahkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang king sizenya itu. Tak mempedulikan suara Berisik dari luar, pemimpin Varia itu kembali tertidur…

-xxXXXxx-

Hyaaaa fic singkat yang merupakan prolog..

Mungkin yang tau anime Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai bakal tau.. Cuma seperti biasa plotnya Arisu ubah… ini aja Arisu Cuma ambil bagian awalnya….

Nah minna karena ini ngetiknya malem-malem dan Arisu udah diteriakin suruh ke kamar… Arisu ga bisa ngomong apa apa lagi…

Nah Minna thanks for R&R

Mind to review?

Bye~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! Gile makin lama makin jarang produksi Fanfic gw XD aihhhh kayaknya makin lama Aishuu makin tua (jelas) makin pikun (sangat) makin budeg (pasti) dan jelas makin males… =w=

Nah… sedikit curhat curhit (?), jujur untuk para author… gimana rasanya puny aide fic berjibn tapi males ngetiknya hayoooo… (( sekali lagi kalau malas…)) terus ide fic nya numpuk terus menerus… sedangkan fic lama udah jadi timbunan? Hayooo hayoooo~~

Muuu muuu~ lebih baik kita langsung ke ceritanya deh… ok? Minna san?

Discliamer: saya bakal sembah sujud klo misalnya warisan dan royalty KHR di kasih ke saya dari Amano Akira…

Warning: OOC! Typo, gajhe, aneh, illogic, shou-ai~

Chapter 2: There's no way that my shark stuck in my mind

-xxXXXxx-

"_Ohayou, Xanxus-sama~"_

"_Aku telah membuatkan sarapan untuk Xanxus-sama~ ayo di makan.."_

"_Xa-Xanxus-sama… a-aku…"_

"_Xanxus-sama…"_

Sial… umpat Xanxus… Entah kenapa mimpi itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya… terlebih lagi, ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini dia mendapatkan mimpi aneh seperti itu, Squalo menjadi sangat perhatian dan baik seperti itu…

Baik, bukannya hanya dari sikap saja, bahkan tutur katanya berubah. Biasanya juga memanggil dengan kata-kata 'Bos Brengsek' atau 'Bos Sialan', ya setidaknya, memanggil Xanxus dengan namanya, tanpa embel-embel apa pun! Apa lagi dengan akhiran –sama,

Yang lebih parah lagi, dimana trademark Squalo? Dimana Kata 'VOOOII!' yang menggeleggar dari second command Varia itu? Yah, untung semua itu hanya mimpi dan bukan kenyataan… entah apa yang terjadi pada dunia kalau hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Kenyataan?

Xanxus tidak berharap itu menjadi sesuatu yang nyata bukan?

Ia menggelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali, menghilangkan image Squalo yang sangat OOC dari pikirannya, membuang jauh-jauh sosok Squalo sebagai er… istri (?) atau apalah itu.. Xanxus tidak peduli, Jelas hal tersebut tidak akan ia biarkan terjadi begitu saja.

Namun ya? Bagaimana dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi sekarang, Jelas pikiran itu kembali melekat di benak Xanxus.. jelas, membuat pria itu menjadi sedikit frustrasi karena hal tersebut…

'Sial… kalau begini terus.." Pikir Xanxus ditengah-tengah saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan segerombolan dokumen dan kertas… konsentrasinya akan tugas menjadi kacau karena tak henti hentinya pikiran semacam itu keluar… Apa dia tergila-gila dengan wujud 'manis' second commandernya? Jelas tidak… Xanxus membuang pikiran itu jauh jauh, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Voi! Xanxus…" suara itu menginterupsi pekerjaan Xanxus. Mata Xanxus sedikit membelalak begitu menyadari adanya orang lain di ruangan kerjanya itu, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah…

"Voi! Apakah kau mendengarkan ku?" gertaknya sekali lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran. Ya orang itu adalah Squalo…

Bukannya menanggapi ocehan Squalo dengan cara biasa, yaitu mencelanya dengan kata sampah, sambil diselingi oleh lemparan gelas atau apapun benda yang bisa dilempar ke arah pelipisnya dan membuat sedikit keonaran… tetapi, kali ini Xanxus hanya bisa menatap wajah Rain Guardiannya itu.

"Vo-Vooi! Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Orang di tatap pun akhirnya merasa risih. Tentu, semua orang juga akan berbuat demikian bukan? Jelas itu reflek normal.

Xanxus masih menatapnya tanpa berbicara satu kata pun.

"Tadi kau bicara apa hah?" Xanxus memulai percakapan diantara mereka berdua

"Vooiii! Jadi kau tidak mendengar penjelasan ku mengenai acara dari bocah Vongola itu?" Gertak Squalo

"…"

Squalo pun menghela nafasnya, "Kau membuat aku capek menjelaskannya panjang Lebar, Sekarang kau malah yang tidak mendengarnya…" Pria berambut silver itu kembali melihat kearah dokumen di kertasnya.

" Jadi, Begini… Tang-"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di ruangan ku hiu bodoh?" potong Xanxus.

"Eh? VOOOII! kau bahkan tidak sadar aku masuk keruangan mu?

"Jujur, TIDAK…" Jawab Xanxus menekankan kata TIDAK pada kalimatnya itu. Tentu saja, Jawaban darinya membuat ekspresi Squalo berubah menjadi marah.

"DASARR! VOOOII!"

PRANG!

"VOOOOII! PELIPIS KU!"

"Diam… kau membuat telinga ku sakit, Hiu bodoh!"

"Cih! Aku pantas untuk marah karena hal itu! Tingkah laku mu akhir-akhir ini sangat ANEH!"

'Sial… dia menyadarinya' batin Xanxus. Memang karena mimpi itu Pemimpin Varia itu menjadi sedikit stress karena bayang-bayang Squalo versi anak patuh dan baik selalu muncul di pikirannya. Membuat nya sedikit menjauhi pembicaraan apa pun bahkan tentang steak atau tequila, topic topic yang biasa disegani oleh seorang Xanxus.

"Voi? Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Squalo, berjalan mendekati meja kerja Bossnya itu. 'ini tidak baik…' batin Xanxus lagi.

"Che! Tidak ada apa-apa! Cepat pergi sana!" Xanxus langsung memerintah second commandernya pergi sebelum situasinya bertambah tidak baik.

"Muka mu sedikit pucat Xanxus… Voi! Kau sakit ya?"

"Aku tidak sakit dan sekarang pergi dari ruangan ku! Sampah!" gertak Xanxus lagi. Memutar kursinya kearah jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya dan berharap Squalo segera pergi dari sana. Tapi, oh shied…

"Xanxus?" suara Squalo terasa begitu dekat di telinganya. Squalo sudah berada disamping nya sekarang. 'ini benar-benar tidak bagus!' batin Xanxus. Sial kalau sampai ia lepas kendali dan bertingkah aneh di depan rain guardiannya

"Voi, Xanxus jawab aku…" ujarnya lagi

"Kau sudah dengar tadi bukan? Aku tidak sakit.."

"Bohong!"

"Kau memaksa ku untuk menjawab sakit? sampah bodoh?"

Dengan sekejap, Squalo pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Xanxus. Menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Yang berarti mereka sangat dekat, yang berarti juga kalau muka Squalo itu tepat di depan Xanxus.

Untunglah kejadian itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. Squalo langsung menarik dirinya kembali. Muka pun sedikit memerah, ya itulah yang di dapat dilihat Xanxus.

"Nah? Apa kata mu hiu sialan? Aku sudah bilang tidak sakit bukan"

"Eh. Hh ya begitulah… "

"Begitu apanya?"

"Iya! Iya! Normal! Aku yang terlalu banyak prasangka… kau puas sekarang." Ujar Squalo sambil membalikan badan. " A..Aku mau mandi dulu!" ujar Squalo cepat-cepat sebelum Xanxus sempat menjawab. Langsung melangkahkan kakinya, namun sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan Xanxus, langkah terhenti sebentar.

"…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"So..Soal Detail pesta Sawada itu ada dimeja."

"…."

"…"

"lalu? Bukannya kau mau mandi tadi? Kenapa masih belum keluar?"

"Ah! Kalau begitu ya sudah…"

"…"

"ngg Xanxus… sejujurnya, Anggota Varia lain yang memaksakan agar aku datang dang me-memeriksa mu…. Ja-jadi.. nggg salahkan mereka saja!" Squalo pun langsung keluar dan membanting pintu ruang kerja Xanxus.

"Dasar Hiu sialan… kau itu.." Xanxus pun hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya. Hari ini terasa melelahkan baginya. Ya jelas saja… Sudah capek dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ditambah tekanan batin, ditambahin lagi yang bersangkutan malah seperti itu... Xanxus berharap ini juga salah satu mimpi gilanya…

.

.

.

.

Sayang sekali ternyata bukan…

Hwoooooo akhirnya selesai! *tebar konfeti *

Ngyuuu sekarang waktunya Aishuuu yg mau tidur.. udah capek ngetiknya… Aishuuu udah sikat gigi kok… (?) nah.. Oyasumi minna~

Don't Forget to review!

Thx For R&R~

Ciao Ciao..


End file.
